Summer Lovin', Had Me A Blast
by FinchelFanGleek
Summary: Finn and Rachel spend the summer with their kids. Mainly Finchel, but other pairings will appear. Pure fluff.


**AN: This is just a quick introduction to the characters. Hope you enjoy!**

"We're home!" Finn holds the front door open for his son, allowing him entrance before stepping in and locking up behind. He then drops his briefcase and keys down on the nearest table, Christopher abandoning his Spiderman book bag and matching lunchbox as he does so. Both are clearly happy to be done with school for the summer, and very eager to start their vacation together. But the rambunctious 6 year old's big plans do not include his father's number one: Relaxing.

The pair kicks off their shoes and wonders into the kitchen, where Rachel patiently awaits their arrival. She's standing at the counter, chopping lettuce, while her daughter plays with the magnetic letters on the refrigerator. Elphaba, their black pug, chews happily on a bone in the corner.

"Hi, mommy." Chris says, and Rachel immediately smiles at the sight of her favorite boys.

"Hey." She replies softly. "How was your last day?"

Finn squats just in time to catch Emma in his embrace for a welcoming hug. The toddler could no longer resist her daddy's love and darted toward his muscular physique, giggling as he blew raspberries on her cheek.

"My class had a party!" Chris answers excitedly. "With games and lots of candy!"

"Wow, sounds like fun." Rachel says, mentally giving her husband a round of applause for maintaining 20 hyperactive kindergarteners. "I just hope that you saved some room for dinner." She pokes his stomach teasingly, making him flinch, before turning her attention back to the boiling water on the stove.

"It all depends on what we're having." Finn states.

"Oh, really?" She questions. "Well, pasta was decided on, but I can always whip up my famous Mushroom Pecan Burgers instead?"

Christopher gags from his spot at the bar and Emma's nose crinkles in distaste. They weren't vegan people.

"I'll just set the table." Finn quickly changes the subject, gathering a few plates and silverware from the cabinet, and Rachel stifles a laugh. Her meat substitute isn't his favorite.

"That's what I thought." She retorts.

Elphaba twists in and out of Finn's legs, nearly tripping him, and he swears that she and his wife have the ability to communicate telepathically. Ever since Rachel rescued the little monster from a dark alleyway 4 years ago, they've been a team. And if he even thinks about giving the broadway starlet a hard time, her trusty sidekick and security guard will hunt down his tastiest shoe. The dog is just pure evil.

"Daddy?" Chris joins his agitated father in the dining room and jumps at the opportunity to lay out napkins. "Can we go outside and throw the football later?"

"I'm sorry, buddy, but it's supposed to rain." Finn says apologetically. "Maybe tomorrow, though."

He frowns and Rachel ruffles his curly hair as she waddles in with a big bowl of salad. Emma slowly follows behind, struggling to carry a bottle of dressing between her tiny hands.

"Why don't we just watch a movie tonight?" Rachel suggests, and Christopher's eyes light up.

"The Avengers!"

"No." Emma argues. "Pincess."

Finn traps the 2 year old in his arms, strapping her into her booster seat. "It doesn't matter what we choose." He coos. "You'll be asleep within the first 5 minutes."

Rachel giggles and finishes preparing the main entrée, bringing it over to the table. She then serves each one of her kids a portion before pouring their drinks and sitting down for a much needed break. At 7 months pregnant with her third child, she is huge and always tired. Especially, after spending the entire day on her feet.

"So, how did you girls keep busy while we were gone?" Finn questions, shoving a fork full of Spaghetti into his mouth.

"We walked to Union Square and fed the birds." Rachel answers, and Emma drops a piece of food on the floor for Elphaba to lick up. "Then, Kurt met with us for lunch in China Town."

He nods. "Cool."

"Oh, mommy, can we go camping with the Puckerman's this weekend?" Chris asks anxiously, and Rachel opens her mouth to speak, but he continues. "And swimming? And to the beach? And then, when my baby brother comes, we can go to the zoo!"

"Whoa, slow down there, kiddo." Finn chuckles. "We've got plenty of time to do all of those things."

"And how do you know you're not getting another sister?" Rachel adds. She and Finn had already found out the gender and agreed on a name, but decided to keep it a secret from their family and friends.

"I just do."He replies. "If I _am _wrong, we're calling the stork back because he made a mistake!"

Both adults laugh and they enjoy the rest of their meal in peace. When done, Rachel takes it upon herself to pristine the mess created and Emma is covered from head to toe in sauce, so she assigns Finn to bath and pajama duty. Christopher begs for dessert and Emma insists on ice cream, but Rachel declines and promises to microwave a bag of popcorn for them to munch on during their movie. The chaos never ends.

"Boo." Finn sneaks up on Rachel in the laundry room, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and she jumps slightly. "If I remember correctly, we didn't get a proper hello."

Rachel takes Emma's dirty clothes from his grasp and tosses them into the washer while he loosens his grip on her waist in order for her to spin around. "No, we didn't." She stands on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, but suddenly stops when she feels his cold shirt. "Why are you soaking wet?"

He sighs and tries wringing out his sleeve. "Emma did not want to cooperate in the tub."

"What the heck?" She shrugs, smiling, and picks up where they left off. But before things can progress, Chris interrupts.

"Ew!"He yells, quickly shielding his eyes. "It burns."

Rachel pulls away and giggles into Finn's chest bashfully, and he shoots his son a coltish glare for disturbing.

"What can we do for you, Christopher?" He asks.

"I lost another tooth!" The 6 year old exclaims proudly, showing his parents. He sticks his tongue in the hole and Rachel cringes, but Finn gives him a high five for finally yanking his second molar. The first fell out only a week prior, when Emma accidentally elbowed him in the face while dancing. She obviously inherited her father's coordination.

"That's awesome, buddy." Finn says. "Congratulations."

"Just don't forget to tuck it under your pillow for the tooth fairy." Rachel reminds him. "She won't leave you any money."

"Ok." Chris nods. "Daddy, can you put the movie on now?"

He pouts, looking to Rachel, and he knows that she's just as disappointed about the inconvenience. But then, she winks, and he rushes their son into the family room because the sooner _Enchanted_ starts, the faster their kids lose consciousness.

"Hey, those are _my_ trucks, Emma!" Christopher storms over to where his sister resides on the carpet, snatching the toys away, and she begins to cry, having already been fussy from skipping her nap.

"The ones that you didn't pick up when you were told to?" Finn questions, cradling his troubled daughter and her stuffed pig (a gift from him when she was born, which later became known as Finchel, since that was her first word). "They wouldn't have been in her reach if you listened, so don't get mad at her."

"But she breaks everything!"

"Not on purpose." He argues, using the remote to click on the DVD player with his free hand. "She doesn't realize."

"Well, she should." Chris grumbles, and Finn rolls his eyes. The dramatics were definitely passed down by his mother.

Rachel then enters with their snacks and gets comfortable on the couch. Chris steals a bowl of popcorn for himself and sits on the floor directly in front of the television, where a blanket is set out, and Emma remains glued to Finn's hip until he sinks into the cushion next to his wife's, his fingers involuntarily moving to massage her swollen ankles.

"So, we've just about survived another day of complete craziness." Finn speaks, the opening credits flashing across the screen.

Rachel sighs, and Emma crawls onto her lap for a cuddle. "Barely."

"Will you guys _please _be quiet?" Christopher asks impatiently. "I can't hear!"

"Sorry." They whisper in unison, sharing a laugh, and within a few minutes, both kids are out like a light as predicted. Rachel and Finn admire them in awe. Yeah, his leg is numb and her lower back kills, but they can't imagine a better way to start their summer.

**5 reviews? (:**


End file.
